dorafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bjbarnett2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dora the Explorer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:170527 10150098560171122 629911121 6337620 3211026 o.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) yo :) Thank ya for helping to revert vandalism! TheULTIMATEspamFan 19:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the wiki I have started a forum for adopting this wiki. You are one of the people who has edited the most here and is working to build the wiki. There needs to be an active administrator to help clean up vandalism and to look after it. You would be a good candidate for that. Please go to the forum and mark down that you do or do not want to be a part of adopting the wiki. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Problem You must save the pictures you're trying to post in your document file or on a memory stick. The last 2 pictures I'm seeing in the "Diego/Gallery" are blank. Gamerman1990 (talk) 05:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin candidate About ten days ago, I put up a notice that I was looking for two or three people to become administrators. I must have mis-counted because you are one of the two people who actually would qualify to become an admin. If you are interested, leave a note on my talk page or on the Call for admins blog. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:28, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey Bj, do you think you could come and help us out on the Bananas in Pyjamas Wiki? We haven't seen you in ages! TYUIOP (talk) 06:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Just answer, yes I will help at this time, or no I will not help just now. :As a valued, and trusted member of the Bananas in Pyjamas wiki community, we would be happy to receive your participation. :We are currently discussing ways of how to improve the wiki, and community as a whole. Interested? Don't be a stranger, okay? :I know you haven't edited since September, but if you're ever interested in helping us, please let us know. :We haven't told you this, but you've been given administrator and bureaucrat rights on that wiki. TYUIOP (talk) 12:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Because of your long term absence from this wiki, your name have been removed from the list of active administrators of this wiki. ::We will add your name back to the list, once you have returned. Or if you wish to retire, just revoke your rights. Otherwise you can just tell us, and we'll revoke your admin rights, and you can be released from any further administrative responsibilities, until you decide to return. ::We've tried to contact you for half a month now but you haven't responded. Please don't ignore us, okay! :) TYUIOP (talk) 09:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity on the Bananas in Pyjamas Wiki Because of your long term absence from the Bananas in Pyjamas wiki, your name have been removed from the list of active administrators of that wiki. As of today, we have also revoked your administrative rights, and you have been released from any further administrative responsibilities, until you decide to return. We will add your name back to the list, once you have returned. Or if you wish to retire indefinitely, just revoke your bureaucrat rights. Otherwise you can use your bureaucrat rights to reinstate your admin rights. We've tried to contact you for half a month now but you haven't responded. Please don't ignore us, okay! :) TYUIOP (talk) 04:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have reinstated your administrator rights. I just wish you would become more active! :( TYUIOP (talk) 08:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Could you unblock me on the Dream Logos Wiki? Attackofthecatpeople69 (talk) 23:58, February 26, 2016 (UTC)